Until Death Do Us Part
by Rebecca Korklan
Summary: Logan and James just got married, and everything is perfect. That is, until next day when Logan wakes up alone. Weird things begin happening, and Logan keeps finding mysterious notes signed 'anonymous'. Why did this mystery person take James, and more importantly, who is "Anonymous"?


**A/N: Hey guys! Been a while, huh? So, the other day - and by the other day I mean a few months ago - I was really just determined to think of a story, that would slowly unravel and keep everyone guessing. Well, I was doing my health homework a few weeks ago and it hit me. And so, this story popped into my head. I really do think you guys will like this, and I hope that it'll get a lot of reviews. I think that this is probably one of my best stories yet honestly. It's not the romantic dramas I normally right. It's mystery, drama, and action. And I've been told I'm really good at writing things like this. I just hope you all think the same thing! **

**So, Logan's gonna be pretty bad ass in this, and I did get some of the ideas in this (like the notes) from a show called Pretty Little Liars. But the hints in this and otherwise are totally my ideas and I sat at my computer for hours thinking of clever hints and what not. So I really hope you guys take the time to read this, and like it as well :)**

* * *

Logan smiled at his soon to be husband, as the priest said his final words. The words that would bring them together for life.

"I now pronounce you to be married," He said, then smiled. "You may kiss your partner," He then urged James, and Logan laughed quietly, before his husband pulled him close, leaning down and placing a kiss to his lips. This kiss was what sealed the deal. The kiss that married them. Logan smiled against his lips, not aware of the fact that this would be their last kiss.

James pulled away from Logan, resting his forehead against Logan's.

"Until death do us part," He said, voice soft. Logan gave a warm smile, letting out a content sigh.

"Forever and always," Logan finished, smiling brightly and placing another kiss to James's lips.

Little did they know, that forever and always would be end soon. Just the thought of that made the person in the large crowd at the wedding laugh. No one knew who this was, all they knew was that this person looked rather odd. Wearing a hoodie with the hood up, and covering the face. The person stood, weaving their way through the people who now stood and clapped, congratulating the newly weds. The person laughed again, before exiting the church, already brewing a plan.

"This won't work, you know, they'll be inseperable 'til weeks later," An apprentice said. The person wearing the black hoodie chuckled.

"You underestimate me, Jett," He said, and Jett sighed. "I'll get James away from Logan. I'll do it easily too," The person said, and heard their apprentice sigh again.

"We'll see," Jett said.

"We will, won't we?" The one in the hoodie mused, smile gracing their lips.

* * *

The night that followed the wedding was great. James and Logan talked, when they weren't busy with… other things. They talked about how great everything was going to be, how they may even consider a family in the future. They talked until sleep both came over them, and they closed their eyes, tangled together in the sheets.

The door to their new home opened, and silently shut. The person bearing the hoodie crept noiselessly through the home, and to the bedroom, opening the door to see James turning in his sleep, away from Logan. The person chuckled.

"You make this too easy, James," They said quietly, smiling an evil smile, before they walked over to James side.

Logan woke the next morning alone in his bed. He furrowed his eyebrows, then smiled, remembering that James was an early riser. He probably was in the kitchen right now, making them breakfast. But when Logan took care of his morning duties, and walked to the kitchen, he grew even more confused. James wasn't there. He looked out the window beside their front door, and the car was still there. James would've said something if he was going on a walk, Logan thought. He turned, walking back to the bedroom and over to James's side of the bed, to see his phone still on the nightstand.

"He definitely would've taken his phone, right?" Logan asked himself, then his eyebrows knitted together again, seeing a torn piece of paper right underneath. "A note?" He asked, slipping it out from underneath the phone, and opening the folded piece of paper.

_James didn't leave you. He was forced to go. And a little suggestion - if you ever want to see him again, you need to do exactly what I say. Got it, Logan? - Anonymous._

Logan's eyes widened slightly, and he flipped the piece of paper over, then saw James's phone buzz twice. He reached down and picked it up, unlocking it and seeing two messages from a blocked phone number.

_I'm watching you, Logan. - Anonymous._

Logan looked around himself, glancing out the window, and then into the bathroom. He then read the other one.

_Go to 5426 Sunrise Ave. Not too far from your home, is it? You'll know what to do once you arrive. 10 AM. Don't be late - Anonymous._

Logan glanced at the clock next to him. _9:52 AM. _

"No, no, this is a joke," He said to himself, taking a breath. James's phone buzzed again.

_No, it most certainly isn't a joke. You're running out of time. You're smart, right? Get over there, unless of course, you don't love James anymore - Anonymous._

Logan was officially freaking out. How the hell did this Anonymous person know what he said, where he was? He grabbed his phone, shoving it in his pocket, but kept James's too, shoving it in his other pocket. He had six minutes to get there. He ran out the door, keeping the note, and ran to his car, hopping in and starting it. "This is so a joke," He whispered, pulling out of his driveway and bolting down the road. He arrived at his destination with two minutes to spare and parked in front of a shabby home that wasn't lived in obviously, and was rotting. He furrowed his eyebrows, then felt James's phone buzz. He pulled it out of his pocket, and opened the text.

_Good boy. Get out of your car and walk inside. There's a key in the pot next to the front door. Once inside, look around. I'm sure you'll find something that convinces you this isn't a joke. - Anonymous._

Logan blinked, taking another breath before he got out of the car, and walked up the stairs to the front door, looking at the pot beside it. He knelt down and reached inside, feeling around before his fingers wrapped around something. A key. Logan's eyes widened slightly and he pulled it out, staring at it. He then stood up, and walked to the door, pushing the key in the lock and turning it, unlocking and opening the door. Logan bit his lip, before he walked inside slowly, the house very dark. He kept the door open, then began to look around, faintly making out a couch, then a counter that was the beginning of a kitchen. And then a hallway that led to what was probably the only bedroom in the house. Logan began walking down the hallway slowly, the floorboards creaking underneath his weight. He heard the front door slam behind him and spun around, not being able to see anything.

"Hello?" Logan asked, and heard no response. He swallowed, heart thundering in his chest as he slowly turned back around, and began heading down the dark hallway, holding his arms out in front of himself so he didn't run into anything. He felt what seemed to be a door, and reached for the doorknob, finding it and turning it, opening the door. He blinked a few times, this room seemingly darker now. He pulled out his phone and turned it's flashlight on, looking around the room.

It held a small bed, and a rocking chair. Nothing else. Logan glanced at the rocking chair, seeing another torn piece of paper, then what seemed to be a picture. He picked both up, reading the note first.

_It isn't a joke, just ask James. - Anonymous._

Logan took a deep breath, then turned the picture, eyes widened when he saw a picture of James, with a horrid bruise on his forehead. His eyes were closed, and Logan assumed he was unconscious.

"It's not a joke," Logan breathed, shoving the picture and note in his pocket and running out of the bedroom, down the hallway and to the front door. He tried the doorknob, but it was jammed. So he looked around, spotting a good sized piece of what he thought used to be part of the wall. He picked up the piece of wood, and bashed the doorknob a few times, hearing it fall to the ground. He shoved the door opened, greeted by sunlight. He let out a shaky breath, and ran back to his car, hopping in, and seeing a sticky note on his visor. He blinked, pulling it off, and read the note.

_Forever and always was cut short, Logie bear. - Anonymous._

Logan furrowed his eyebrows, reading the text over and over again.

_You have until 10:30 AM to figure out what this means. - Anonymous._

Logan read the text again, and then let out a frustrated groan. He glanced over to his right, seeing James's favorite barber shop, and frowned slightly. He missed James already. What was he going to have to do to get him back?

Logan's eyes widened instantly, reading a sign beside the shop that read: _Great deals on getting that crazy mane of yours cut short!_

_Cut short. _Logan thought, starting the car and driving to the barber shop. He parked in front and hopped out, running to the sign and sighing. He then walked inside, being greeted by the owner.

"Logan! What can I do for you?" Reggie greeted, smiling a warm smile. Logan offered a small smile of his own.

"Hi, I was wondering, did um… did anyone leave anything here for me?" The smart boy asked, and Reggie thought for a moment before he made a noise of realization.

"Yes!" He said, walking away to his counter. He returned with a note, and an envelope. "They said to give this to you as soon as you walked in. Said something about you being smart enough to figure this one out?" Logan nodded, taking the things. He read the note quickly.

_I knew you'd figure it out. There's a lot more where that came from, Logan. This should be a fun game. - Anonymous. _

Logan bit his lip, then opened the envelope, seeing a bracelet. Logan furrowed his eyebrows, pulling it out, and then his eyes widened. James bracelet. The one that he'd got the day before their wedding. The one that matched Logan's. The smart boy pulled his wrist up, eyeing them both, before he closed his eyes. "Thank you, Reggie," he then said, before walking out of the barber shop and to his car, hopping in. He stared at James's bracelet, heart pounding.

"What did you do to him?" Logan murmured, before he put on the bracelet. He set his things to the side. Then felt James's phone buzz. He pulled it out of his pocket, then read the text.

_Object in the mirror are closer than they appear, Logie. - Anonymous._

Logan gave a confused expression, before he glanced at his mirror on the side of his car. He saw a note, stuck to the mirror. He rolled his window down and grabbed it, reading the note.

_The secret to creativity is knowing how to hide your sources. I've hidden mine. Have you? - Anonymous._

Logan furrowed his eyebrows, blinking as he tried to understand that, until James's phone went off again. He opened the text.

_Turn around. See something you're familiar with? - Anonymous. _

Logan slowly turned around, and at first, all he saw was a row of buildings, until he realized the one in the center was the library he always visited. He backed out of his parking space, and turned his car around, heading to the library. He parked, then hopped out, grabbing James's phone quickly and heading inside. He had no idea what he was looking for, but he looked around the bookshelves anyways, sighing. He really wished this was just James pulling a prank on him. He wanted to have his husband back, to hold him and never let him go. He was about to walk back when a particular book caught his attention. Gone Tomorrow. One of James's favorite books. He cautiously pulled it out, and began flipping through the pages, then looked inside the two covers, furrowing his eyebrows as he saw just three digits.

_176._

Logan let out a groan in frustration, then blinked, flipping to page 176. He then saw a few words that were highlighted: Money, wedlock, point.

"Money, wedlock, point?" Logan asked, then shoved the book back into the book case. His eyes widened then in realization. "Money. Money to Wedlock Point," He whispered. "How much?" He then asked, staring at the book. He then saw a number, the book's number on the side. But a piece of paper had been stuck over it.

_15,000._

"Okay. 15,000 dollars to Wedlock Point?" Logan asked, then sighed. Where was he planning on getting that money? Suddenly James's phone buzzed.

_This is book thirteen in the Jack Reacher series, Logan. - Anonymous._

Logan huffed. "Book thirteen, Jack Reacher series," He said, over and over again. What was book one? He suddenly asked himself, scanning the shelves. _Killing Floor. _"Of course," Logan muttered, grabbing it and gazing at it. "Killing Floor… no. 1," He read, then blinked. "Jack Reacher..? Reacher Post Office, box number 1," Logan then whispered, holding the book in his hands. He then shoved it back in and ran out of the library, to his car. He hopped in, hurriedly driving the post office. He walked in and up to the counter, glancing at P.O. box number one as he walked by.

"May I help you?" The woman behind the counter asked. Logan nodded.

"Um, yes, I need the keys to box 1?" He asked, and she looked at him.

"Name?" She questioned, walking back to grab the keys. She came back and waited for Logan's answer.

"Uh, Jack…" He thought for a minute, then blinked. "Jack Lee," He said, though it sounded more like a question. He remembered that the Jack Reacher series was by Lee Child.

"Oh yes, Jack. Here you are," She said, handing him the key. Logan smiled, then walked over to the box, putting the key in the lock and opening the door. He saw a box, and a yellow package. He grabbed the two things out, and then shut the door, shoving the key in his pocket. He hurriedly made his way out of the post office, and jogged to his car, opening it and hopping in. He set the box aside, and opened the yellow package, peeking inside. He saw a note, and also, a pouch of some kind. He picked out the note, reading it.

_I know how much James likes music. - Anonymous._

Logan grabbed the pouch, opening it and seeing Fender guitar picks. "James doesn't play the guitar," He murmured, then looked over at the box. He bit his lip, grabbing it and opening it up. He moved the Styrofoam packing peanuts around, then put his hand inside, pulling out a large piece of paper, which had a big 5 drawn on it. Logan furrowed his eyebrows again, setting everything to the side. All he knew was he needed to get to the music store, quickly. He drove to it, and hopped out of the car, walking inside. He walked over to some Cds. Then he thought of all the music James liked, remembering the number 5.

"Maroon 5," the smart boy whispered, looking through. He sighed, feeling miserable just thinking about James listening to this. Misery. Something clicked then, and Logan picked up the album, rushing back to the counter and quickly paying for it. He then ran back out to his car, and turned it on, shoving the CD into the player and skipping to the song. He listened intently to the lyrics. Then a particular line stood out to him.

_Keep me wide awake, and waiting for the sun. _

Logan jumped when James's phone went off. He unlocked it and opened the text, reading it.

_Remember, 15,000 to Wedlock Point. Don't fall asleep. As soon as the sun rises, be there, with the money. - Anonymous_

Logan let out a breath, biting his lip. He rested his head against the head rest, closing his eyes and letting out a frustrated noise. He had no idea how he was going to pull this off, let alone find James.

* * *

A laugh is what woke James up. He jerked his head up, then tried to move his arms. Only to find out that he was strapped tightly into a chair. "Hello?" He asked, trying to break free.

"Don't try, it's no use," Jett said, and James's eyes narrowed.

"What the hell do you want Jett? Why am I here?" James asked, venom lacing every word. Jett laughed, coming out into the light, so James could see him.

"Oh, I don't want anything, James," He began. "However, Logan seems to want you," He stated.

"What did you do with Logan?" James instantly growled, about ready to lunge towards Jett.

"I did nothing. We're just having a little fun. Playing a game. Logie bear is trying so hard to find you. And so far, he's got every clue right," Jett mused, chuckling. He turned his head, seeing a dark figure approached.

"He figured out what time to meet me," Jett told the person in the black hoodie. "He's very smart, we're going to have to try harder if we want to have any fun with this. He's very worried about James, and he's now almost certain this is all real."

"Who are you?" James asked, trying to see the person's face, but all he saw was endless shadows. Jett smirked.

"We're yours and your precious husband's worst nightmare, James," Jett stated, smiling.

"What is the point of this?" James then questioned, fuming at this point.

"The point?" Jett asked, as the mystery person walked back into the shadows of the warehouse they were in. "Ever heard of the saying, 'Payback's a bitch,'? Well, Logan's getting what he deserves, James," Jett finished, before waving, turning around and walking away, leaving a furious James demanding answers in the background. Jett walked over to the mysterious person.

"What do we do now?" He asked, and then saw the person hand him a note.

_We wait. Remember Jett, like you said. Payback's a bitch._

* * *

_So, I really hope you guys enjoyed reading that as much as I did writing it. I already know - of course - who the mystery person is. And this person wants payback on Logan. Why do you think that is? Who do you think the person is? Leave a review and let me know! :)_


End file.
